


Fast Learners

by Fallen_Star



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Star/pseuds/Fallen_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was, well, embarrassing really. All fumbling limbs, elbows in all the wrong places, whispered apologies and hissed warnings. Foreign sensations, not necessarily pleasurable and certainly uncomfortable, and over-sensitive touches. Squeezes that were too tight, and thrusts that were too eager. It was over too quickly and not over quick enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Learners

The first time was, well, embarrassing really. All fumbling limbs, elbows in all the wrong places, whispered apologies and hissed warnings. Foreign sensations, not necessarily pleasurable and certainly uncomfortable, and over-sensitive touches. Squeezes that were too tight, and thrusts that were too eager. It was over too quickly and not over quick enough.   

Despite the exchange of blows - of which there were many, most of which occurred in the fight for lube and dominance - erections never wilted, the anticipation having built so high over years and years of pining and excruciating longing. What started as hesitant kisses lead to fistfuls of hair and entwined tongues, loss of clothes followed by erratic thrusting in search of friction, fumbling hands evolving into inexperienced fingers, struggling with lube and going too fast, then too _slow._

It was a miracle they got through it at all - Naruto had been certain that as soon as he accidentally kneed Sasuke in the groin it would all be over. It had certainly earned him an unimpressed glare and a foot in the face in retaliation. There was a pause at one point, with Naruto holding the lube in one hand and one of Sasuke’s thighs in the other, staring at each other in wonder that they had finally, _finally_ , made it to this. To the point where they could be like this, trusting enough of the other to allow this to happen, that Sasuke could lie himself in such a vulnerable way and be comfortable enough to permit Naruto to touch him. Breath mingling as Naruto leans down to kiss the sudden frown from Sasuke’s mouth, soothing his worries but with a hand still to his thigh, rubbing a thumb over the sensitive inner leg and clutching still to the small bottle in his other hand. A slight gasp and a minute nod of the head was all the permission Naruto needed to go back to his original position, biting his lip in nerves as he opens the bottle and spreads some lube onto his fingers.

The worry that he was hurting Sasuke with the first slide of a finger, the way the other boy’s face scrunched and his teeth appeared against his bottom lip, as though to hide a noise of pain or discomfort. How, after a while, this expression changed to one of speculation, Sasuke’s hips moving with Naruto’s slow, gentle thrusts. The addition of another finger and there was a hitch of breath, a slight moan and a tightening around his fingers, the Uchiha’s eyes opening and frowning at him, causing a stuttered apology from the blonde as he prepared to withdraw. Pale fingers curling around a tan wrist and holding it, eyes fully open and glaring in offence, as though insulted that Naruto thought he couldn’t handle a little pain.

“I’m not going to break.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Whispered against a slim neck as he pressed his face into Sasuke’s shoulders, sliding his fingers inch by inch, again and again, until he jerked back in surprise at a loud moan, taking a look at Sasuke’s face and closing his eyes in arousal upon seeing the shocked pleasure on the boy’s expression. Repeating his actions over and over until he could push a third finger in without resistance, Sasuke having thrown an arm over his face in order to muffle and stop the sounds he couldn’t help but emit.

Naruto pulling this arm away to ask him, gently but almost pleading, if he was ready for more, receiving an eye roll and a hand sliding to the base of his erection and stroking upwards in one clean motion. A slap against his chest when he pulled his fingers out too quick, a wince appearing on the Uchiha’s face. The sensation proving too much too fast, Naruto having to pause only halfway in to avoid this ending too soon: Sasuke taking affront when thinking this was to allow him to adjust and pulling Naruto forward with his legs. The blonde not realising what he was doing until he was two thrusts in, pausing and sliding one of his hands from Sasuke’s hip to his face, apologising and kissing his cheek softly for going too fast, for losing himself in the sensations. With a growl and a twitch of his hips, Sasuke encourages Naruto to continue: surprised by the lack of noise coming from the usually loud-mouthed blonde.

Naruto coming before Sasuke and slumping onto him, breathing hard before sliding down to take Sasuke into his mouth, pushing two fingers into him and rubbing at a particular spot until the other boy spilled into his mouth, crying out and clutching his hair, making him gag. Kisses in the afterglow, Sasuke scrunching his nose in displeasure at the taste of himself on Naruto’s tongue: the blonde getting kicked out of bed to clean up not five minutes later, complaining all the while about Sasuke not giving him enough cuddle time. Embarrassed glances in the morning and nervous giggles.

Words being left unsaid, but each knowing exactly what the other hadn’t spoken.

 

* * *

 

The second time came easier, loosened by adrenaline from a successful mission and alcohol from the celebration, Sasuke taking the lead this time, immediately searching for the spot inside Naruto that would drive him crazy, kissing the back of his neck and placing small marks down his spine, which would be faded by the morning. Naruto still not offering a single noise, only hitches in breath and the occasional whisper of Sasuke’s name. Naruto almost falling off the bed when Sasuke tried to enter him after only two fingers, jerking away and shouting about the importance of preparation, coaxing Sasuke back to the bedroom and showing him how. Being forced to admit he had tried this on himself before, and promising to show Sasuke in the future.

A long groan and an uttered curse from the Uchiha when he finally pushed into that heat, muscles trembling as he forced himself to still and allow Naruto to adjust. Thrusts that changed angle until Naruto reached back to grip his thigh, holding him where he was and arching his back, not lasting long once Sasuke started to thrust faster, the Uchiha following very soon after when muscles contracted and squeezed.

Sasuke collapsing onto Naruto’s back, an uncontrollable fit of laughter escaping the boy underneath him, turning his head and grinning right into Sasuke’s face, placing a small kiss onto the tip of his nose which made him go cross eyed.

Trying to order the Uchiha heir to clean him up and receiving an unimpressed eyebrow raise in return, sighing and suggesting a shower, which of course lead to round two because there wasn’t a person on Earth who could resist a wet and turned on Uchiha Sasuke.

Getting kicked out in the middle of the night and forced to sleep on the lumpy sofa because he was snoring, even though they both knew the real reason was that Naruto got cuddly in his sleep and Sasuke was still uncomfortable with that level of affection. Having to dodge a kunai and a slammed door in his face when he pointed this out to Sasuke in the morning, hurt at being rejected.

One step forward, two steps back.

 

* * *

 

They lost count, but slowly sex began to operate between them like a well-oiled machine - they had both always been fast learners, after all. It was after a spar, when they were sweaty and aggressive and full of exhilaration, that they discovered Sasuke’s penchant for rough sex. How he moaned louder when Naruto pulled his hair harder, how he cried out when his neck was bitten down on, how he spoke Naruto’s name in a desperate tone when he was pushed into after very little preparation, head thrown back and hands curling into sheets at every hard thrust.

Naruto’s teary apologies afterwards, when he saw the bruises on Sasuke’s hips and the blood he’d drawn on his neck, cursing himself for losing control and hurting the other in this way. A roll of the eyes in return.

“As if I couldn’t have stopped you if I’d wanted to, moron.” Despite his words, there was a hint of reproach in his voice, Sasuke disliking how much pleasure he had taken from getting hurt, knowing Naruto was the only one he could have possibly trusted enough to enjoy that with, some part of him _blaming_ the blonde for the trust he had.

Sasuke refusing to return the favour when asked, unable to bring himself to hurt the other, images of their previous fights flashing through his mind, of a fist going through a chest, of a boy lying broken on a riverside. He always fucked Naruto slow, gentle, and careful to listen for any sign of hurt or discomfort. Finally, after at least six months, allowing Naruto to stay in the bed and hold him all night, finding himself sleeping without nightmares and refusing to let Naruto sleep anywhere but his side from then on.

Waking one morning to a squeal and a flash, jumping out of bed to round on a camera-holding Sakura, who flushed upon noticing his nakedness and wisely fled the scene, Naruto holding him back with a sleepy laugh and a whine about being cold without Sasuke in the bed with him.

He never did see that picture.

 

* * *

 

 

Asking Naruto to keep the Hokage robes on, the blonde giggling and asking in return for Sasuke to wear his arm guards.

 

Insisting that the shadow clones _leave_ the bed, he had enough trouble with one Naruto let alone three, and getting bombarded and shown the error of his ways.

 

Refusing to fuck Naruto in the Hokage’s office out of pure principle, but giving in when Naruto put the robes around his own shoulders (“you be the Hokage today” which a lecherous wink), finding a sick kind of joy at how horrified the council would be at their actions. Wondering if any of the other Hokages had ever done this, then shuddering in disgust at the disturbing images this produced.

 

Naruto jokingly asking Sasuke to take him whilst he was using his sexy technique, and being shocked and very excited when he wasn’t turned down.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Of course, there were still times when things went wrong, when they had to stop halfway through because one of them just wasn’t feeling it, the time Sasuke broke Naruto’s nose when he tried to tie him to the bedpost, the time when Naruto really did fall out of bed because Sasuke thrust a little too hard, gaining himself a concussion and no orgasm.

 

The very memorable time Naruto bit down on Sasuke’s erection after being startled by Kakashi knocking on their window casually, drawing a little blood and leading to a month ban on sex which had both of them desperately pulling at eachothers clothes by the end of it.

 

The time Naruto finally, after so long, said “I love you”, and Sasuke cried. It would have been adorable if there hadn’t been so much snot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I call this my 'I'm getting to a smutty part of my fic and have never written two boys kissing let alone having sex before so I need to practice' piece.   
> Feedback is very much appreciated - I'd like to know what I've done wrong/right!


End file.
